


After the fact

by Pinapples



Series: Martin and the Champion [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Set after Oblivion's main quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinapples/pseuds/Pinapples
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodiil, now Sheogorath has a short conversation with their favourite advisor about the wills of gods and such
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Martin and the Champion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	After the fact

  
8th of Heartfire

Sometime in the 4th Era

.***.

"Haskill." Their voice echoed out into the cold night. 

.

.

.

There was nothing to indicate they'd been heard. Only the silent appearance of the man next to them.

"How do you kill an aedra?" they asked. 

"My lord?" Haskill raised an eyebrow. A stunning display of emotion for a man like him. If it wasn't under current circumstances they would tell him they were proud. They could even celebrate! Have cheese. On second thought, no cheese. Haskill was the intolerant type. 

They let out a sigh, giving in to the chamber lords silent query of _why_. 

"I don't want to kill him forever. Just, rough him up a bit."

Haskill said nothing. 

"I want Martin back."

.

.

.

There it was. That singular, selfish thing they'd ached for but refused to say aloud till now. 

“Trust me, my lord. One thing I’ve learned in all my time is that you cannot defy a god’s will.”

“You should have told me that two hundred years ago.”

“Would you have listened?”

“Probably not. I was a troublemaker.”

“If the rumors are true, I’m afraid you still are.”

"Whatever happened to Potentate Ocato was in no way my responsibility." 

Haskill simply stared at them. As if challenging them to admit it. 

But this time it was their turn to say nothing. 

Haskill nodded. Disappearing without a sound.

.

.

.

.***.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've been writing Martin/Champion drabbles instead of updating my skyrim fic and i feel slightly guilty but only a little.
> 
> Also, i love Haskill and bless his tired, apathetic heart for putting up with Sheogorath's shit all these years


End file.
